6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Unfaithfulness
Major Unfaithfulness is the 39th episode of 6teen and the 13th episode of the second season. It aired on December 22, 2005, on Teletoon in Canada and on November 19, 2008, on Cartoon Network in the United States. Fabris, a world-renowned hairstylist, comes to the Galleria Mall, and Caitlin has to decide whether to get a haircut from him or not, with the question being complicated by the fact that doing so would mean "cheating" on her normal stylist. Meanwhile, Underground Video gets sold to Taj Mahome Video, leaving Wayne, Wyatt, and Jude under the oppressively fun corporate thumbs of Blade and Christo. Plot Main Plot Caitlin is having a good day. It started with a nice kissing session with her boyfriend Joe, and now, as she explains to Jen, she's been invited to the wedding of Joe's cousin–which, according to her, moves her up on the relationship scale. Things then get better when she sees a stage which will be demonstrating the work of a hairstylist named Fabris, who has cut the hair of many movie stars, and her life improves even more when she finds out that Fabris is at the mall to open a salon and for publicity will be giving out twenty free haircuts on the stage. Caitlin is ready to sign up, but soon hesitates, as she worries that her normal hairstylist might find out that she went to another stylist; according to her, that could ruin their relationship, and she'd have to find someone new to cut her hair. Jen realizes that her friend wants to get the haircut, though, and she signs Caitlin up for one. That afternoon, Fabris is doing an excellent job cutting hair, and when Caitlin goes onstage she decides to defer to the stylist's expertise. Fabris suggests something he calls "punk meets classic," and Caitlin readily agrees. It turns out that what he means by this is a pink mullet, which unlike the previous creations doesn't get applause from anybody and leads to the Clones signalling that it makes them want to vomit. The audience's reaction worries Caitlin, and her fears are confirmed when she runs into the nearest bathroom and finally sees what Fabris did to her hair in the mirror. Caitlin starts hiding in the bathroom, but Nikki thinks that there might be a way to fix it; she'll turn Caitlin over to the stylistic expertise of the Clones. Unfortunately, the Clones only make things worse, as they add green streaks due to mistaking moisturizer advice for hair advice. They do help in one way, though, as the Khaki Barn sells hoodies specifically designed to disguise bad hair days. She sadly accepts the hoodie, and wears it around the mall until she sees her boyfriend; when she sees him, she makes evasive maneuvers, and when Nikki questions her strategy of avoiding Joe, Caitlin reveals the green streaks in her hair, which convince Nikki that Caitlin may have a point. Caitlin's only option is to lay low and avoid all witnesses. When she does this at the Big Squeeze, though, Jonesy notices and points out that Caitlin is being silly by refusing to see her regular stylist. This convinces Caitlin to go to the only person who can fix her hair, and she heads over to the spa to see him. Unfortunately for Caitlin, Andre won't be able to have an appointment with her until the first Tuesday after Joe's cousin's wedding. The next solution that gets proposed is putting a wig on Caitlin. The wig she puts on is a giant afro, though, and as Jonesy points out, it just makes her look like a "deranged disco queen." Caitlin gives up and decides that her only hope at this point is just skip the wedding enitrely and avoid Joe until after Andre's able to fix her hair. This depresses her, and nothing cheers her up, not even Nikki insinuation that the guys look like idiots at Underground Video. While Jen goes with Nikki to the video store, Caitlin stays at the Big Squeeze. At Underground Video, though, Joe comes up to Jude. He's noticed that his girlfriend has been behaving oddly, and hopes that her friends can shine some light on why. Jude's explanation is that Caitlin has been worried about cheating on some guy, and Joe decides that Jude should pass on to Caitlin that they're through. When Caitlin hears this, she assumes that she's been dumped because of her bad haircut. She sees Joe across the food court, and decides to confront him for being shallow enough to dump her over a haircut. When she talks to him, though, she finds out what really happened and he finds out who she was actually cheating on (her hairdresser), and they make up. Caitlin ends up going to the wedding in a wig, as Joe isn't going to break up with her just because of a bad haircut. However, it seems that this courtesy doesn't cut the other way, as when Joe later shows up with a haircut that he got from Fabris, Caitlin decides that their relationship is moving too fast and decides to break up with him. Sub-Plot: Taj Mahome Indie Films A new day has started in the mall, and Jude and Wyatt head to work with Wayne. When they arrive, however, they come to a horrible realization: Taj Mahome Video has acquired Underground Video. When they ask how it happened, Blade and Christo readily explain that because the only type of video rental that Taj Mahome does not lead the market in is indie films, there has been a push to change this and make Taj Mahome the market leader in every genre of video rentals. As a result, Taj Mahome has acquired Underground Video, and they plan to use it to sell indie films under the Taj Mahome brand. Soon, Jude, Wyatt, and Wayne are all dressed in the turbans and black t-shirts that make up the Taj Mahome uniform and are grating under the rules and restrictions imposed by Blade and Christo. Wayne in particular is hating the new feel of the store, and is willing to do almost anything to get out of it. When Jude suggests that Taj Mahome would never keep running the store if it wasn't making a profit, Wayne realizes that Jude is correct, and the group attempts to scare off customers by behaving badly and wrecking the video-renting experience for everyone. Unfortunately, money keeps coming in despite their attempts. Jonesy is certain that he can wreck the store, but Wayne refuses to hire him–until one demand too many puts the guys at the end of their rope. As a result, he bargains with Jonesy, and Jonesy agrees after he manages to get Wayne to call Top M16s a great movie and a cinematic masterpiece. Jonesy then reveals his plan for the store: since 70% of the store's customers are guys, an easy way to lose the male dollar would be for the guys to dress up in the Taj Mahome belly dancers' costumes, scaring away most if not all of the guys who shop at Underground. Jonesy's plan ends up working, and Taj Mahome sells the video store to Wayne on the cheap. As an act of gratitude, he gives Jude and Wyatt free rentals for life and the fires Jonesy because in his eyes Top M16s sucks. Quotes *'Jonesy:' So Wayne, how about a job? Wayne: No. Jonesy: Why not? Wayne: Top five reasons? One: you think Top M16s is a good movie, two: you're smug, three: you're lazier than I am, four: and this is a big one, I don't like you, oh and five: I've already fired you! *'Jen:' Caitlin! Don't play with the scissors! *'Caitlin:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! Jen: I guess she doesn't like it... *'Caitlin:' I'm hideous! I'm a freak! Jen: You are not a freak. Caitlin: I HAVE A MULLET, JEN! *'Blade:' At Taj Mahome we try to please! We specialize in video and DVDs! Christo: With a thousand stores across the nation, we force the competition into starvation! Belly dancers: We're so pleased you joined our team! We'll have lots of fun if you know what I mean! Now we own your store as well, and stock will be yours if you sell sell sell! All: Remember our motto is "We love to sell!" And you'll all do so very very well! It's easy to sell a DVD to a slob who's addicted to his TV! Now you're part of the Taj Mahome team! *'Jonesy:' A-hem, I believe the policy on greeting customers is, "Welcome to Taj Mahome Video's Indie Section!" Wayne: Drop dead. Jonesy: Fine. I'm sure Blade and Christo would love to hear how you're ignoring the rules. Wayne: Okay, that's it! You're toast! Jonesy: Bring it on, Aladdin! *'Blade:' Hosting snobs for dinner party? We have films that are totally artsy! Christo: A fun night in with just the girls? Watch a romance as you braid your curls! All: And if you want a really bad scare, rent "Dude of the Living Dead" if you dare! We've got your movie and it's all good! Action romance Bollywood! Wayne: This has gotta end... *'Jude:' In the name of all that is precious, HIRE JONESY!!!!!!! Trivia *'Goof:' Wyatt is seen in Nikki's pants and Jude in Wyatt's throughout the episode. *'Goof:' Caitlin asks Jen if she remembered the time she gave herself a bad perm back in sixth grade and that she had her regular stylist fix it. Caitlin didn't meet up with Jen and the others until recently as shown in "Take This Job and Squeeze It." Not only this, but she supposedly only moved to the area in ninth grade. *Jonesy's job: working at Underground Video in order to repel customers and lose money Reason for firing: Wayne simply didn't like him and his taste in movies. *The afro wig Caitlin puts on is the same as the one Kristen wore in "Going Underground" and "Losing Your Lemon" *This is the first appearance of the Salon Ladies. *Caitlin gushes on how a pair of salon scissors had touched Jessica Stinson and Lindsay Lohanigan's hair. The names chosen parody Jessica Simpson and Lindsay Lohan. **This is the second time Lindsay Lohanigan is mentioned. She was also mentioned in "Welcome to the Darth Side." *Jonesy having Wayne say that Top M16s is a great movie, and Wayne yelling "show me the movie!" are references to the film Jerry Maguire." *A line in the second Taj Mahome song breaks the fourth wall by telling viewers to rent "Dude of the Living Dead." *When Wayne asks if Jonesy has seen the star of Top M16s lately, and Jonesy admits that he's crazy, this is probably a reference to Tom Cruise's Scientology beliefs. Given that this episode aired in late 2005, chances are good that it was written earlier that year when the controversy over his being a Scientologist was at its strongest. *Joe and Caitlin had dated for two weeks. *The Employee of the Month lounge room from "Employee of the Month" reappears here, as the site where the Clones give Caitlin her makeover. *The movie that Wyatt erases has the same cover as that of the German Kris Kringle documentary from "In a Retail Wonderland..." *Taj Mahome Video is apparently the leader in video rentals and sales for all genres of films except for indie films (at least in Canada). *At the end of the second Taj Mahome song, glitter falls from the ceiling of the former Underground Video, but it is never explained where the glitter came from. *This is the second time that Top M16s is mentioned. It was first mentioned in "Going Underground." Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h18m22s77.jpg|Heading to work. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h20m17s193.jpg|Jonesy and Wayne fight. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h21m24s67.jpg|Hair pull! Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h21m56s203.jpg|"Did you just pull my hair!? You fight like a girl!" Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h23m08s177.jpg|"Guys... we've been TAJED!" Joe.png|Caitlin's boyfriend, Joe. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h35m41s9.jpg|You are now part of the Taj Mahome Video Family! Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h54m13s163.jpg|Underground Taj? Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h57m36s131.jpg|Not-so-happy employees. Taj Mahal Dude.jpg|Christo appears. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h24m20s120.jpg|Jen raising her eyebrow. Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h52m25s86.jpg|Jen and the Salon Ladies. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h25m49s198.jpg|To hairstyle or not to hairstyle? Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h27m18s100.jpg|Jen and Nikki wait for Caitlin's hairstyle to finish. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h28m16s179.jpg|And wait some more... Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h28m47s219.jpg|Caitlin's new 'do. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h29m16s18.jpg|Jen and Nikki in shock. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h30m06s5.jpg|"What?" Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h30m40s88.jpg|Not sure how to answer. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h31m14s168.jpg|Forcing a smile. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h31m44s209.jpg|Gagworthy! Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h32m26s100.jpg|The Fine Girl is horrified by Caitlin's look. Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h33m17s72.jpg|Wait for it... Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h33m47s164.jpg|"AHH!!!!" Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h34m26s39.jpg|"I guess she doesn't like it..." Vlcsnap-2011-06-27-00h36m57s14.jpg|Jonesy laughs at the new uniforms. Tajmal guy tries to flirt with dancers.jpg|Christo singing with the belly dancers. Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-01h59m03s21.jpg|"Boosting" morale. Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h00m16s216.jpg|Belly dancers dancing with the guys. Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h03m45s27.jpg|Part of the Taj Mahome team! Vlcsnap-2010-12-15-02h03m53s101.jpg|The guys are shocked at the belly dancers. Vlcsnap-2010-12-13-01h48m26s2.jpg|Caitlin upset with her hair. Clipboard23.jpg|Whew! Video Category:Season 2 Category:Videos